Various types of working machines are known. Such machines are used typically for soil-shifting operations (e.g. trenching, grading, and loading) and materials handling (e.g. depositing aggregate in trenches, lifting materials and placing them on an elevated platform).
Such machines are typically manufactured from a set of subassemblies designed specifically for one type of machine, although certain components such as engines, gearboxes, and hydraulic pumps may be shared across different machine types.
Examples of known machines include the following:
Slew excavators comprise a superstructure rotatable in an unlimited fashion relative to an undercarriage. The superstructure includes a working arm arrangement for manipulating an attachment, such as a bucket, to perform working operations of the type listed above, a prime mover, such as a diesel IC engine, a hydraulic pump, and an operator cab. The prime mover drives the hydraulic pump, in order to provide pressurized fluid to operate the working arm arrangement, and also to power one or more hydraulic motors located in the undercarriage that are used to selectively drive either two endless tracks or four wheels (or eight wheels in a dual wheel configuration) for propelling the excavator.
A slew ring rotatably connects the superstructure and undercarriage, and a central rotary joint arrangement enables hydraulic fluid to pass from the pump in the superstructure to the hydraulic motor, and return to the superstructure, irrespective of the relative positions of the superstructure and undercarriage. If the slew excavator uses tracks for propulsion, steering is effected by differentially driving the tracks on opposing sides of the undercarriage. If the slew excavator uses wheels for propulsion, a steering arrangement is used for either two or four wheels, and separate hydraulic control is required for this in the undercarriage.
Slew excavators are available in a wide range of sizes. Micro, mini and midi excavators span a weight range from around 750 kg up to around 12,000 kg and are notable for typically having a working arm arrangement that is capable of pivoting about a substantially vertical axis relative to the superstructure by using a “kingpost” interface to the superstructure. Generally, mini and midi excavators have a weight of above around 1,200 kg. Large excavators, whose weight exceeds around 12,000 kg are often referred to as ‘A frame’ excavators and typically have a working arm arrangement that is fixed about a vertical axis, and can therefore only slew together with the superstructure. This is a function of the fact that the smaller excavators are expected to operate in more confined spaces and the ability to slew about two mutually offset axes in order to, for example, trench close to an obstacle such as a wall is therefore more desirable for micro, mini and midi excavators.
The working arm arrangement generally includes a boom pivotally connected to a dipper. There are several types of booms available including: a triple articulated boom which has two pivotally connected sections; and a mono boom that is often made from a single generally curved structure. A dipper is pivotally connected to the boom and a mount for an attachment, e.g. a bucket, is provided on the dipper. Hydraulic cylinders are provided to move the boom, dipper and mount relative to each other so as to perform a desired working operation.
Tracked excavators are not able to travel under their own propulsion for significant distances due to a low maximum speed and the damage their metal tracks cause to paved roads. However their tracks enhance the stability of the excavator. Wheeled excavators are capable of “roading” at higher speeds (typically up to 40 kph), and without appreciably damaging paved road surfaces. However, the working arm assembly inevitably extends forward of the superstructure during roading, which can impair ride quality, and forward visibility. When performing working operations the pneumatic tires provide a less stable platform than tracks, so additional stabilizer legs can be deployed for stability.
Since the prime mover, hydraulic pump, hydraulic reservoir etc. are located in the superstructure, the center of gravity of all types of slew excavator is relatively high. Whilst these components can be positioned to act as a counterbalance to forces induced during working operations, packaging constraints may force such positioning to be sub-optimal, and may also restrict sight-lines over the rear of the machine, for example.
Excavators are generally used for operations such as digging. However, if it is desired to perform an operation such as loading, an alternative type of machine must be used. Machines capable of loading operations are known and have various formats. In one format, commonly referred to as a “telescopic handler” or “telehandler”, the superstructure and undercarriage are fixed relative to each other and a central working arm in the form of a two or more part telescopic boom extends fore-aft of the machine. The boom pivots about a horizontal axis towards the aft end of the machine, an attachment is releasably mounted to a fore end of the boom, and is pivotable about a second distinct horizontal axis. Commonly used attachments include pallet forks and shovels. Telehandlers may be used for general loading operations (e.g. transferring aggregate from a storage pile to a required location on a construction site) and lifting operations, such as lifting building materials on to an elevated platform.
Telehandlers typically have four wheels on two axles for propulsion, with one or both axles being steerable and driven. A prime mover (typically a diesel IC engine) may be located in a pod offset to one side of the machine between front and rear wheels and is connected to the wheels by a hydrostatic or mechanical transmission. An operator cab is often located on the other side of the boom to the prime mover, and is relatively low between the wheels. Depending upon its intended application, the machine may be provided with deployable stabilizer legs.
A subset of telehandlers mount the cab and boom on a rotatable superstructure in order to combine lifting with slewing operations, at the expense of additional weight and greater height. As these machines are used principally for lifting, instead of loading, they have a longer wheelbase than conventional telehandlers to accommodate a longer boom, impacting maneuverability. Further, as sight-lines towards the ground close to the machine are less critical for lifting than for excavating, these are consequently quite poor.
The cost to develop different machines such as those above for different working applications is significant. Further, the cost and delay to switch a production line from one type of machine to another is also significant.
It is further desirable that working machines become more efficient in operation, in terms of the amount of working operations undertaken for a given amount of fuel used. This may be a function of the fuel efficiency of the prime mover, transmission, driveline and hydraulic system, as well as being due to secondary factors such as poor visibility meaning that an operator needs to reposition the working machine unnecessarily frequently so as to view the working operation or carrying out an operation much more slowly, thereby compromising efficiency.